guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:InfestedHydralisk
Archive 1 You Won! Congratulations! You placed first in my contest! Until I think of a better reward, here is a userbox to commemorate your victory. (Feel free to edit the text/color/etc.) [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:02, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :whooohoooo! now that's a good thing to hear when you just get out of your bed :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 07:03, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ... Someone say something! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:10, 15 April 2007 (CDT) my contest fad contest :looks cool ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 10:02, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Drunken Master So, what do you think? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:14, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Hmmm, I think it needs more Ale. But it looks good, nice idea. Always thought for an fist-fighter. And it really fits with the drunken master idea, maybe also something like kick-mastery in it? :o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:18, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::Meh, unarmed doesn't necessarily imply just Fists, you could theoretically use legs as well, but it would looks kinda wierd as a game mechanic, and, there isn't much you can do in a Kick that you couldn't find a way to do with a Fist. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:20, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :::Ohyeah, you are right again. Unarmed always lets me think of fists only. I'v also noticed more people are just signing in AV's section, why not considering making it 1 whole competition? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:22, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Hmmm, I think I didn't read it good enough. You can make a profession for each section? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:26, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah. The point was that we both made the same competition, at the same time. So, it is still a separate competition, we are just sharing a page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:27, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Aight even better :D *evilness shows up in own ideas* ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:29, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Hmmmm... think I came up with enough ideas? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Defiant_Elements#Ideas. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:31, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::nfjsfnjsbejbsfk omg! some of my ideas are in it >.O, but you don't have my idea from my own profession, mwahaha ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:33, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Those are all of the ideas I could come up with in ten minutes. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:37, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Just 10 min? o.O Add a terrorist xD ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:39, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Dude stop with adding all those ideas XD I can't think of something now for AV's section XD ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:00, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Ah I'm gonna go get some sleep, I'll be back when school ends ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:02, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Anychance I could... Borrow your character templates, looks cool and I can't be bothered looking around, only want to use it for one character. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 09:32, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :Sure you can :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 11:27, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Nubcakezorz! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 06:10, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Sigm@...shush they don;t need to know >.>; ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:25, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Challenges I started a New Challenge, in case you want to check it out. --50x19px user:Zerris 18:34, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Invited You are formally invited to partipate in the new SoW. This weeks skill was chosen by User:Skuld. There is also a new contest involved. Create a Build focused around the current SoW, to win 2 things a User Box made by me (Skuld denied I am pretty sure) and the ability to pick next weeks SoW :D. Gl and enjoy! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:38, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Reminder New SoW. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:26, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading the files listed below. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied are missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. The following is a list of files that need attention: *Image:Volcano.jpg *Image:Cobra's Spit.jpg *Image:Scorpions Tail.jpg *Image:Scarabe's Bite.jpg *Image:Templar-icon.png *Image:Cobra's Post.jpg *Image:Fire Blast.jpg *Image:Camera.jpg 84.13.251.42 07:01, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Can you please log in and sign. Or I'll see this as a joke. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:41, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::nvm...----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:50, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Gaile Hey cool you have screened the answer to my question about DoA in HM :D -- (talk) :lol, what was your character called? maybe i reconize it. I was Ion Bloodskilled btw ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:59, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Was just thinking something... R/W Drunken Bunny I would like some suggestions about this build to improve. Anyone has some? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:10, 7 May 2007 (CDT) And how's this? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:42, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Invited You are invited to participate, in the new SoW, chosen by Cheese Slaya. Good luck and have fun :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:47, 8 May 2007 (CDT) niet meer actief? :( —[[User:Sigm@|'Shady'Guy]] 11:30, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :niet echt meer nee :( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:02, 10 June 2007 (CDT) If You're Interested I have a new Build Contest on PvX, so, since you participated last time, I figured you might be interested. Cheers! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:12, 3 June 2007 (CDT) You're Invited To version 2 of my Skill Design Contest. It can be found on PvXWiki | here. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:18, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Signature image Just a quick heads-up, if nobody else has pointed it out; your signature image should be one you uploaded yourself, rather then a mini skill icon. Using the skill icon will affect the "what links here" for the skill image, because it's linked to from anywhere you've ever commented. If you like, I'd be happy to upload a resized version just for your signature... you can redirect it right to your page as well, instead of to the Shadow Prison page. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 16:00, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :uhh sure, have I been away for too long? o.O ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk]] 19px 16:05, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::Don't think so, it's just not a rule that's been well publicized, hehe. Want me to go ahead and upload an image? I'm bored and need something to do. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 16:08, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::Sure, and while your bored, feel free to give me some money on GW :D, I'm bored too ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk]] 19px 16:15, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Sure! Since we're both so bored, let's just give each other gold. I'm short on gold, so you'll have to excuse me if my gift is smaller then yours. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 16:34, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Alright, and here's the image for ya... the coding: . I didn't add a redirect to it, feel free to do that yourself or whatever. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 16:42, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::thx! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 08:14, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Interwikis Hello. GuildWiki has recently updated its interwiki map. This means that w: now points to Wikia instead of to Wikipedia. You have one of these links on your user page. You can change it to point at Wikipedia by changing the w: to wikipedia:. Angela 07:52, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ... itz boring around ere imo ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 11:30, 7 December 2007 (UTC) : Ohai PVX-buddy (I'm Adriaanz). This flirts your life up? :D [[User:ShiroHayate|'ShiroHayate']] ([[User talk:ShiroHayate|''talk]]* ) 13:12, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:InfestedHydralisk/Avatar of Abaddon *User:InfestedHydralisk/Cobra's Post *User:InfestedHydralisk/Cobra's Spit *User:InfestedHydralisk/Fire Blast *User:InfestedHydralisk/Glowing Eye *User:InfestedHydralisk/Scarab's Bite *User:InfestedHydralisk/Scorpions Tail *User:InfestedHydralisk/Volcano *User talk:InfestedHydralisk/Unfavour Stamp Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:58, 9 May 2008 (UTC) kerel heyyy 11:04, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :beste filmpjes! 20:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC)